Zoroark Moon
by ShinyShiza
Summary: I based this off of The Gentleman Xerneas's ideas of Zoroark society, because I loved the ideas and his creative mind! Read his Unova Poke'mon Guide and/or any of his stories! I recommend it! This is another Zoroark story about a human, Kumori, ending up in lostlorn forest, and meeting a Zoroark/living in the village forever. HumanXPoke'mon Bromance... Zoroark girls 12.5% duh!
1. Chapter 1

Sundown... That's all it would be, right? Kumori looked down at his watch, with his aquamarine eyes, and saw that it read "7:15." 'Yeah' the teen thought with fake happiness.

"Just need to get home on time. That's all..." Treading lightly, the wary form of Kumori turned to an eerie looking forest, overshadowing even the sun. The darkness seemed to ripple around the contours of each tree, each seeming like they would swallow anyone who would stray too close. Kumori doubted it was far off. 'Lostlorn Forest... It's said it's famous for people to disappear, some never to return. I'm not sure about the risk factor, but I'll take it.' With his final thought dismissed, Kumori rotated and pressed on in the new direction: Within the depths of the infamous Lostlorn Forest...

Each step crunched loudly from the fallen leaves of Autumn, and spare leaves swirled in the light breeze. 'So far, so good, I guess...' Kumori thought, mumbling something about getting a new thrill interest. As far as a disgruntled Kumori could see, there were only more trees. 'Damn it... I can't see any more!'

As his brown clothes rippled in the wind, Kumori thought he could see a faint, sleek figure waver, then vanish when the wind calmed for a moment. And mere moments later, Kumori heard a most unsettling voice: "Moongus... Moongus! Amoon... Gus!"

Swallowing hard, Kumori held his breath. 'Were those the man eaters just now? Now I know why some never return...' The teen's skin began to crawl, goosebumps gathering on his arms. Sweat began to bead on Kumori's forehead, and he glanced back, to see the dreadful eyes of Amoongus staring at its prey… _him_!

"Shit!" Kumori sprinted in the direction _away_ from the man eating toadstool, barely dodging tree trunks and limbs, and tripping over the twisting roots. The terrifying prospect of being sucked dry followed Kumori, as each tree fazed by. The forest seemed like it wouldn't end, and Kumori began to run faster, now. Between his raspy breaths, Kumori could hear the faint cries of the Amoongus drifting away and more leaves crunching. Despite this, Kumori didn't even pause, as he shot through between two more trees.

Just as the teen's heart pumped blood faster than it ever had before, a gnarled root caught onto Kumori's right foot, tripping him. Kumori let out an overly audible shout as his legs were swept from under him, and he crashed into a nearby bush. Kumori felt a deep jolt of pain up both of his legs, and felt something trickling down the left one.

'Blood? Oh no, I'm bleeding! Shit! I'm gonna die…' Kumori thought with remorse, but something inside told him he would be fine.

'Perhaps someone or another good Pokémon would find me here'

'Or Amoongus will!'

'No! I know that Amoongus isn't the only Pokémon here! It shouldn't even be common!'

'But you know that you're bleeding!'

'Do Amoongus have noses?'

'Scolipede could kill you…'

'Why am I talking to myself?!'

Just then, a man-like voice whispered to him: "Hello, there, human. I need to have you follow me!"

'Human? What does he mean by that? Is he a Pokémon? Good thing he isn't an Amoongus!' "Okay, then... Just get me away from any of those Amoongus, please," Kumori whispered back, attempting to climb out of the brush. His ascent came to a halt when his right ankle exploded with pain. "Ah! That stings!"

"Here, human, let me help..." The talking Pokémon wrapped his furry arms around Kumori's waist, hoisted the teenager up, and positioned his arms to cradle Kumori like a baby.

"Thank you... I'm glad someone found me, or I'd probably be dead," Kumori humbly admitted.

"That is quite alright. It is my job to bring humans to my village when curfew occurs. All scouts have this job, and it is our sworn duty to find all potential threats and search them for any object or a fellow Pokémon that could be used to capture one of us... as many human trainers do, I'm afraid," the mystery Pokémon replied, seeming to have a placid tone of voice while explaining.

"Why didn't you search _me_ then?"

"I needn't to. You did not have any objects other than your clothes and the tiny sound box," the Pokémon replied, his smile unnoticed by Kumori, who didn't exactly have night vision. The Pok'emon liked those "music boxes."

"_Wow_, you have great vision..." Kumori muttered, staring off into space, and unknowingly into his savior's eyes. The Pokémon picked up on this, and knew that it was a coincidence. However, he began to look into Kumori's eyes with a certain joy. Though the telepathic Pokémon saw many humans, he had never gazed into a pair of eyes with such strange feelings. What was the feeling that made itself known in his heart? Love? What grabbed him? Was it the deep, aquamarine pair of eyes? As light from a nearing campfire started to shine through the bark, the Pokémon's eyes averted from Kumori's.

"Oh, so you are a Zoroark! I see now!" Kumori piped up again, looking toward the firelight now. The teen was blissfully unaware of the barely visible blush from the Zoroark, much to the scout's relief. As the twosome passed the last tree, Kumori gasped quietly. The village of Zoroark actually was a _village_, and almost seemed to house mutant _humans_ instead of Pokémon. An average sized fir pit had surrounding stones in a square shape to prevent forest fires, while a group of Zoroark sat around it on Pikachu pattern, cushioned chairs. On their right, a cluster of Zorua ran in a circle, playing a game, as a mother Zoroark tended to the little scamps. Two Zoroark in the back left were chatting in their poke' tongue, and were chuckling lightly. 70 or so more Zoroark and Zorua were just going about their business, and Kumori was sure there were more around the place, even if he couldn't see them here.

"We need to get you to the medical bay at once to heal your injuries. I will inform the doctor for some needed care," Zoroark informed Kumori with an assuring tone, blushing as he rushed in the door to the medical bay's single room. Kumori noticed the blush, and was quick to put the clues together. Blushing himself, Kumori instinctively placed a hand over his own face, attempting to hide it.

The human teen knew what that blush meant, as he had seen it before with girls in the trainer's school with boys there. And Kumori knew what Zoroark was feeling: Zoroark was a Pokémon in love! Kumori's blush grew deeper. Kumori wasn't exactly sure how he felt. He couldn't just lead Zoroark on, but he couldn't put the Pokémon down so quickly, either. Zoroark gently laid Kumori on the doctor's table, which looked just like one used in a human doctor's office. The teen was guessing it was. Kumori also saw that the Zoroark village had actual lighting. Kumori laid his red head down on the pillow, and returned his thoughts to the feelings at work as he stared up at the ceiling.

Though Kumori wasn't a slouch when it came to Pokémon knowledge, and knew gender didn't matter with many kinds of Pokémon and their mates, and the teen did notice the Zoroark's very caring tone... And then it came back to the blush. What did Zoroark see in Kumori? The human couldn't see anything: Kumori was a scrawny, bony person, he had near zero strength, and couldn't cook. Despite that last part, which was learnable, Kumori could hardly call himself a good candidate for a mate, and he wasn't exactly a "looker..."

'Wait a second...' Kumori wondered. ' "Looker..." That's _it_! Was he looking in my _eyes_? What did he... _could_ he see there?' Kumori's thoughts slowed to a trickle when Kumori's friend Zoroark and the doctor Zoroark came in.

"All right, then… be still, boy. I am going to examine your legs," the doctor told Kumori, the scout Zoroark placing a paw on the teen's right shoulder, and holding the corresponding hand in the other paw. The doctor looked carefully at the teenager's swollen ankle, and saw his bleeding cut on the other leg. "Ah, I see… this is easy to fix. I just need to get to the medicinal herbs…" The doctor's paws moved quickly but gently, grabbing some herbs and oran berries, and placing them next to the placid Kumori. The doctor placed his oran-soaked paws on the cut, healing the wound quickly. Though it stung, Kumori remained placid looking at his new friend, and didn't even twitch. When the doctor moved to the twisted right ankle, he was very gentle, and placed some energy powder on the swollen ankle.

"Now eat this energy root…" the doctor ordered calmly. Kumori took the root and ate it with some distaste, but felt a lot less pain in his ankle. He also felt the ankle reset itself.

"Are you okay, now?" Zoroark asked his new friend, Kumori, blood rushing to his face.

"Yes… thank you both," Kumori replied, blushing back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you care for something to eat, now, human?" Zoroark asked, helping Kumori to his feet.

"Yes, please. I am not a finicky eater, although I do enjoy sour berries, sometimes," Kumori replied kindly. "I'm not sure if any of you know that I'm not addressed by 'human' very often," he added, smiling softly.

"Oh. I implore for your identity, then," Zoroark nodded to Kumori, and soon blushed again in embarrassment. Kumori looked ahead nervously while blushing along with Zoroark. The two began to slowly walk out of the doctor's bay, both creatures' faces reddish.

"My name is Kumori... What is your name?" The answer relieved Zoroark, until the follow up question arrived.

"My name is Shinave... although most other Zoroark do not bear a name..." Shinave replied, blushing more.

"I'm pleased to hear your name, Shinave," Kumori murmured softly, blushing deeply. Shinave blushed further, and started walking closer to Kumori, as the human did the same.

Shinave was wondering if Kumori would be his mate. The human was very alluring, and somehow had the kindest personality that Shinave had ever seen, and they had just met. And those marine eyes… they had a comforting feeling.

The two of them headed toward the fire, where meat was being cooked evenly. "Care for some Buffolant thigh, Kumori?" Shinave asked, smiling genuinely at Kumori, holding a plate with a slab of well cooked meat readily balanced, with a side of payapa berries.

"Yes, please. Thank you," Kumori replied politely, smiling with gratitude as his much needed food was grasped carefully with both his hands. A fork and knife were handed to him next. 'Chew attack!' Kumori thought, eating his first bite of meat, chewing, and swallowing. The half-starved teen then smiled broadly, devouring the last of the meat quickly. He then ate the Payapa berries slowly, savoring the tasty fruits.

"Do you want some more?" Shinave asked quietly, smiling because of the boy's enthusiasm for the food.

"Yes, please!" Kumori answered, his broad grin showing pleasure.

The plate was replaced with some new food: Pecha and Liichi berries, with a Pidove wing. This Kumori ate slower, due to his stomach not eating itself anymore. The food was well prepared, and Kumori's taste buds danced with delight.

"And here is some Oran Juice," Shinave added, handing the juice to Kumori, the human drinking the liquid smoothly. The juice had a wonderful blend of flavors, and was delicious.

"Thank you for the meal," Kumori thanked Shinave, who put the dishes away. Shinave gave Kumori a napkin, which the teen readily took. Wiping his mouth clean, Kumori had the napkin also taken by Shinave. The Zoroark took the cloth, and put it in the laundry basket. 'Wow, they have that, too…' Kumori noted to himself.

After the meal, the twosome began walking around the village for a tour. "Can I ask of you to come for a moment?" Shinave asked, his eyes sparkling for a moment. Kumori knew what he mean't.

"Yes. I'll be your 'mate'," Kumori replied calmly, and smiled. The look on Shinave's face was one of pure delight. The moon seemed to brighten intensely as Shinave walked over to Kumori, and they saw each other reflected in the other's eyes. Shinave fell nearly limp as he and Kumori embraced. And just under the moon, a star shined brilliantly...

…...

"I know young and adolescent humans need much rest to keep up their strength and grow. So you should rest up and I will sleep beside you to keep you safe from any potential threats..." Shinave suggested.

"Well, if you say so. If you are sleeping to protect me, are you a light sleeper, then?" Kumori asked, gently fluffing up the pillow that Shinave gave him. Shinave answered with a silent nod, smiling when his green mate reclined on the full bed and closed his eyes. "Well, then, good night."

Shinave pulled the sheet and blanket over Kumori's relaxing form, and motioned for his mate to scooch over. Complying, Kumori let Shinave recline beside him. The Zoroark rolled over, letting his pristine, red mane flop on top of Kumori's chest. Kumori was very tired, and barely noticed this. Then, the new couple drifted off to unconsciousness...

…...

Kumori woke to the sound of Pidove singing and the smell of cooking meat. Kumori looked to his left, and saw an empty half of the bed. 'He must have left already for breakfast, or whatever they consider a morning meal.'

"Good morning, Kumori!" Shinave greeted, holding out a plate of meat. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Kumori replied, stretching his arms. Shinave handed the plate to his mate. Accepting it, Kumori began to eat his breakfast. Shinave stepped closer to Kumori, readily blushing.

"You do remember what promise we had about our lives together, correct?"

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't forget that we are now permanent mates," Kumori assured after swallowing a chunk of meat.

"I was just clarifying," the Zoroark nodded politely.

"I'm aware, Shinave... It's fine," Kumori affirmed. After Kumori finished his first breakfast at in the village, the fresh twosome parted ways, as Shinave went back to his scouting duties. Kumori bid his mate farewell, and retreated back into their modest hut.

Within the hut, Kumori wondered why he had said such an important thing on such short notice. Perhaps because he had wanted to return the favor that Shinave had given to him. Shinave would have asked him a few seconds later, anyway. Then again, Zoroark maybe rushed things in the mating process... but what did Kumori know? How was Kumori supposed to support the relationship? Or keep up such a commitment as marriage? Kumori knew he had to do his best, because it might be too late, already. He knew that Shinave was happy and that he was the nicest soul the teen had ever met, so this could have been the best choice of his life...

'Better to think of the shining side of the coin... Ah, optimism... I could go on a whole mental rant over that topic... Probably shouldn't, though.'

…...

Meanwhile, as Kumori was mulling over his own thoughts, Shinave was scouting for any humans, threats, and the like... so far eventful in the least. But his happiness was driving him through the malaise and ho-hum... That, and the MP3 Player he borrowed from Kumori!

'Kumori probably is thinking of how fast this all went... I know! I should gather something nice for him by curfew...'

While keeping an eye out for suspicious travelers, Shinave began gathering something special for his mate, and began waiting for curfew to end while listening to Genesis: "Invisible Touch."

…...

"Uh, oh! I knocked it into the tree!" A childish voice cried. Kumori stopped thinking deeply, stepping out of the hut at a brisk clip. The bunch of Zorua were clustered around a fairly tall tree, with a beach ball stuck upon one of the middle branches. Kumori trotted over to the tree.

"I'll get it!" Kumori stated, climbing the tree at an impressive rate. He threw the ball back down to the waiting Zorua, and leapt down with a thud. "Oof! There you go!"

"Gee, thanks Kumo!" the Zorua who cried out before praised.

"No problem!" Kumori smiled, finding the nickname cute. 'Just like what my friends used to call me when we were young... Heheh...'

Kumori stood up, walking over to some of the other Zoroark who saw him. "Uh, hi!"

"Hello, kid! You're not that bad for a human," said one Zoroark that was large with a small scar over his left eye. His eyes were normal other than that, and he had slightly toned biceps.

"That is to say, 'You are kinder than most of your species...'" the female translated for the big guy. She was slender, with a crimson "tear drop" marking on the bridge of her nose. Her claws were thin and short.

"Welcome to the village, child... I see... You show _great_ power within," an older Zoroark spoke smoothly, eying Kumori carefully. He smiled like a wise, old man. However, he didn't even look any older than the others.

"Thank you," Kumori nodded, looking confused at the mature Zoroark's statement. 'Great power? What does he mean by that?' The others looked a bit puzzled as well...

"I can tell you are confused... I do not know myself _how_ much power – or what _kind_ – you possess... I can only detect a certain presence within you," the Zoroark replied, as if reading the young man's mind.

A sweatdrop formed on Kumori's cheek, the teen unnerved a little by the intense stare he was receiving. "Honestly, I do not know how to respond to that..."

The other Zoroark looked from the older Zoroark to Kumori, and back multiple times. "That is fine, child. I never said I could tell the future... I can only sense you have a great reserve of potential for a human."

'That doesn't exactly ease my confusion...'

"Hm... well I don't know how to pass the time until Shinave returns... any suggestions?" Kumori inquired.

"I dabble in stress reduction... You _do_ seem tense," the large Zoroark offered. Kumori turned the idea over in his mind, nodding.

"Okay, sure," the teen agreed.

"Then, follow me."

The Zoroark lead Kumori to another hut, with a padded table in the center. Zoroark suddenly picked Kumori up by the armpits, laying him on top of the table on his stomach. The Zoroark positioned himself over Kumori's back, and thrust his elbow into a tense part of the spine.

…...

Curfew had finally come, and Shinave was ready to present his gift to Kumori. In his claws, Shinave held 6 aspear berries. 'These sour berries should help with the full acceptance of our new love. I'm returning, Kumori!'

Kumori was refreshed from the message, and was ready to accept the courtship between him and Shinave. 'I can now appreciate the extent of this whole ordeal, and I am ready for this relationship to stay strong!' he thought. 'I'm waiting, Shinave!'

Shinave dashed back to the village, concealing his gift for Kumori, and eventually reached their hut. The sleek male slipped right in the hut and came up to the bed, seating himself beside a smiling Kumori. "So, how was your day, Kumori?"

"I received a message, and my back has never felt better!" Kumori replied. "And I got a ball down for the Zorua."

"Yes, that chiropractor is the greatest in the village. I will say you are a kind person. And the entire mating instance may have been a little sudden, so I brought you a sour-flavored gift!" Shinave remarked happily, holding out the aspear berries, and beaming when Kumori took them instantly. His face was one of pure delight as he chewed and swallowed the berries one by one. Shinave was also delighted, hugging Kumori tightly after his mate was done eating. Kumori felt how soft Shinave's chest fur was, and closed his eyes. "I love you," Shinave whispered, before releasing his firm grip. "Now let us rest well."

And then the duo spent their second night together...


End file.
